


Only You

by ruinedsalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Cock Worship, Corsetry, Daddy Kink, Drag Queen Sirius Black, Drag Queens, Drag performers, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Misuse of makeup counters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedsalad/pseuds/ruinedsalad
Summary: “Enjoy the show?” Sirius asked. Remus nodded, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend. Sirius leaned back against the counter, putting himself on show for him. Remus crossed the room to get to Sirius. He put the flowers down on the counter beside him and stroked down Sirius’ bare arms.“You were incredible, Star,” Remus said, kissing his cheek. Sirius beamed.(A Kinktober fic from 2018 - moving things over from my tumblr account)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Only You

Sirius’ heels clicked as he made his way off stage. An assistant waited by the stairs and Sirius took his hand to walk down the steps. The assistant smiled and Sirius blew him a kiss as he walked past and back into the shared dressing room. Some of the showgirls had already taken their makeup off since they hadn’t been in the finale, but they’d stayed behind to help others out of their costumes. Sirius smiled at them as they congratulated each other on another successful show. 

“You killed it tonight, bitch!” Marlene said, kissing his cheek, leaving a lipstick stain on his cheek. Sirius laughed and hugged her, thanking her before offering to help her out of her corset. She happily accepted his help and turned around, allowing him to undo the laces. She sighed in relief once she was free. 

“I don’t know how you do it, Star,” she said, “You wear heels a good two inches higher than mine, and a corset about three inches tighter, and you still slay every single night.” 

“I have good motivation,” Sirius explained, smiling to himself as he moved to sit on the counter beside her. Marlene smiled knowingly. 

“He was in the audience again tonight?” She asked. 

“Yep!” Sirius replied, kicking his feet playfully. “We’re going to get drinks after this.” 

“Are you sure it’s just drinks?” Marlene said, wiping off her makeup. Sirius pushed his tongue into his cheek and raised his eyebrows. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.” 

“Just wipe down the surfaces once you’re done.” Marlene replied, tossing a makeup wipe at his face. He laughed and batted it away. 

An hour later, the dressing room was empty. Sirius was pottering around, putting discarded costumes back on hangers and picking borrowed wigs up off the floor and putting them on their stands. He was bent over, clearing a workspace when he heard a knock on the door. 

He stood up and looked over. In the doorway stood his boyfriend, holding a bouquet of flowers, a blush spreading across his freckled cheeks. Sirius shifted his weight, popped his hip out slightly and smiled as the blush darkened. He was still wearing his last stage outfit: a white and pink corset with a short feathered skirt that just about covered his ass. The skirt showed off his suspenders which held up his stockings. Remus looked him up and down as he licked his lips. 

“Enjoy the show?” Sirius asked. Remus nodded, his eyes fixed on his boyfriend. Sirius leaned back against the counter, putting himself on show for him. Remus crossed the room to get to Sirius. He put the flowers down on the counter beside him and stroked down Sirius’ bare arms. 

“You were incredible, Star,” Remus said, kissing his cheek. Sirius beamed. 

“The crowd did seem to enjoy it,” Sirius remarked. Remus bit down lightly on Sirius’ jaw, making him yelp. 

“They did. But they can only look. They’re not allowed to touch.” Remus replied, stroking his hand up Sirius’ thigh. Sirius spread his legs a little and tried to pull Remus into the space. Remus moved between his legs eagerly. 

“You can touch me though, right, Daddy?” Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus’ neck. Remus pressed closer to him, stroking his hips. 

“The only one.” Remus replied. Sirius leaned forward, close enough for his lips to ghost over Remus’. Remus stroked his hand up Sirius’ thigh, tucking his fingers under the edge of Sirius’ panties. Sirius’ breath hitched. 

“Daddy, you can touch me more.” Sirius said quietly. Remus hummed, stepped closer, and pressed their crotches together as he kissed Sirius slowly and deeply. Sirius moaned softly into the kiss, arching up against him and tightening his hold on Remus’ suit jacket.

Sirius shivered when Remus licked his lips, and opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue along Remus’. He moaned happily, moving his hands into Remus’ hair. Remus hummed contently and moved a hand to Sirius’ crotch under his skirt. Sirius whimpered a little, his cock still sensitive after being tucked for so many hours. 

“Does that hurt?” Remus asked, pulling back from the kiss slightly. 

“No,” Sirius replied, his breath quickening as Remus continued to stroke him through his tucking panties. “It’s just sensitive,” he continued. Remus nodded in understanding, before kissing Sirius again deeply. Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus’ waist and pulled him closer, trapping his hand between their bodies. Remus nipped at Sirius’ lip, making him practically purr into the kiss. 

Sirius tipped his head back as Remus pulled away from the kiss, trailing more kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He kissed the same spot a few times, before biting down, and sucking, making Sirius cry out and moan. He grabbed Remus hair tighter, holding him in place. 

“Yes, Daddy… More!” he begged. Remus moaned into his neck, moved down his neck slightly, and bit down again. Sirius squirmed on the counter, pressing himself against Remus more and moaning again. Remus tugged his hair, holding his head back as he nipped along Sirius’ collarbone. Sirius whined. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Remus asked, pressing light kisses on top of the small bites. 

“Bite me harder,” Sirius replied, tugging at Remus hair to make him look up. “Mark me as yours, so tomorrow night when I perform, everyone knows I’m taken.” 

Remus closed his eyes and moaned softly at the command. 

“Your wish is my command,” Remus replied, tugging Sirius’ hair and moving back up to bite down on his neck. Sirius jolted and moaned, pressing up into him. He could feel how his tucking panties were growing damp from precome whenever Remus pressed his hard cock against him. Even through his trousers he could feel how hard his boyfriend was. Remus moaned into his neck, each bite was pushing them both closer and closer to the edge. 

Remus pulled back again, leaving Sirius panting and squirming restlessly. 

“Don’t stop,” Sirius whined. 

“Patience, baby.” Remus cooed. Sirius whined again. Remus stroked Sirius’ waist over the corset, “I haven’t had much time to appreciate your outfit up close,” he continued, his voice rough as he traced the design of the lace with his fingers. “This makes your waist look so beautiful,” 

“I always look beautiful,” Sirius said, grinning. 

“That’s true,” he replied. “But this, this is something else, baby.” Sirius preened at the praise. “But you knew that already, didn’t you? You knew that everyone was watching only you on that stage.” 

Sirius squirmed and moaned, pressing up against him again. 

“But I was only dancing for Daddy.” he said. Remus nodded in approval. 

“Good.” He replied, pushing his hands under Sirius skirt, tugging at his panties. Sirius shifted so Remus could pull them off. As soon as they were off, Remus pushed Sirius down flat on the counter and nuzzled the base of Sirius’ dick, making him whimper. 

“Daddy,” he whined, holding onto Remus’ shoulders, “Daddy, it’s sensitive.” 

“I know baby, I’m going to make it feel better, okay? I promise.” Sirius whimpered and nodded. 

Remus kissed the inside of his thigh, as he ran his thumb over the tip of Sirius’ hard cock. Sirius moaned loudly, arching his back and spreading his legs more. Slowly, Remus began to stroke the other man’s cock. Sirius squirmed and whimpered, not sure if he wanted to move away, or get closer to the sensation. 

Remus kissed up his thigh, biting occasionally, until he got to Sirius’ cock. He licked up the length lightly, but the small touch was enough to make Sirius moan and grab his hair as he pulled him closer. Remus sucked happily at the tip of his dick, lightly flicking his tongue over it. He moaned softly as he gradually took Sirius deeper into his mouth. Sirius panted and squirmed beneath him. Remus lightly grazed his teeth against Sirius’ sensitive dick. The other man jolted and cried out, sobbing happily as he came in Remus’ mouth. Remus swallowed everything and slowly kept moving his head up and down until Sirius was a begging mess beneath him. 

Sirius couldn’t stay still, he pressed up against Remus, tried to pull away from him. He tugged at Remus’ hair, pulling him away one moment and then trying to push him closer to him in the next. Small tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as the overload of feelings got to him. 

Eventually, Remus stopped. He pressed a small kiss to the tip of Sirius’ dick, before kissing along his thighs. Sirius blinked away the tears, and looked up at Remus. Remus leaned over him, stroking his cheek and shushing him. Sirius nuzzled his hand, humming contently. After a few moments, he sat up, and looked down at Remus’ crotch. 

“Daddy, you’re still hard.” He said, reaching down to stroke Remus’ dick through his trousers. Remus took a deep breath. “Let me help you,” he suggested. Remus kissed him softly again. 

“What do you want to do, baby?” Remus asked, leaving it up to Sirius to decide the boundaries. 

“Do you want to mess up my pretty dress?” he replied. Remus moaned and watched Sirius. 

“You’re going to be the death of me.” 

“What a nice way to go.” Sirius replied with a smile, already undoing Remus’ trousers and shoving both them and his underwear down his thighs.

He moaned happily at the sight of Remus’ cock. He pressed closer, leaving just enough space between them for him to stroke the other man’s dick. The lace on his dress scratched his hand, but he didn’t care. He moaned at the feeling of Remus’ cock in his hand. 

Above him, Remus shivered and leaned his head forward resting it on Sirius’ shoulder, making sure he could still watch his boyfriend’s hand. 

“I love your dick,” Sirius said, his voice husky. “It’s perfect, just like you.” Remus’ breath quickened and he held on tighter to Sirius’ shoulders. “I want you to come on me, Daddy, I want you to mess my dress up, get your cum all over it. If I ever wear it on stage again, everyone is going to know that I’m taken, that I belong to you. They’re going to get so turned on and frustrated, knowing that they can’t have me. But you can, Daddy, you can have me. I’m yours.” At that last sentence, Remus moaned loudly, rocking up into Sirius’ hand. He tugged at Sirius’ hair, pulling his head back so he could kiss him deeply. The kiss was messy and lacked finesse. 

Remus came with Sirius’ name on his lips. Cum covered the corset, mixing with the pattern of the lace. Sirius shivered at the possessiveness of it all. They took a moment, staying close and catching their breath. Sirius purred again as Remus stroked his hair. A knock at the door interrupted them. 

“Sorry,” Marlene said, smirking and giving away how unapologetic she really was. “I forgot my lipstick.” Sirius rolled his eyes as Remus quickly righted his clothes, tucking himself back into his underwear. 

“Yeah right.” He replied, “Did you enjoy the show?” 

Marlene grinned and blew him a kiss, 

“Very much so. Next time you should offer front row seats.” 

Sirius pulled his panties back up and hopped off the counter. He took Remus’ hand and pulled him towards the door. 

“Come on, darling, let’s continue this at home.” He said. When he looked back at Remus, he saw that his boyfriend was bright pink. As they walked towards Stage Door, they heard Marlene yell: 

“Did you get cum on my counter?!” 

“Run.” Sirius said, and set off ahead of Remus. 

Remus just stared in disbelief as he watched Sirius run in five inch heels towards their car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
